


Smells Good

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Aphrodisiacs? That sounds like fun.”





	Smells Good

**Author's Note:**

> For day five of kinktober, I chose to write for aphrodisiacs.

Alec unlocked the door to Magnus’ apartment and walked in, smelling the scent of vanilla coming from the kitchen. He closed the door and made his way to smell to see his boyfriend wearing an apron and mixing something up in a large bowl. 

“Smells good in here,” Alec commented and walked over to Magnus, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looked down at the bowl to see it full of bubbling liquid. “Aww, I was hoping for cookies.”

Magnus laughed and nodded towards the oven. “I’m actually making some, this is for something else.”

“And what would that be?”

“Aphrodisiacs,” Magnus replied. “A customer asked about them when they came in for a reading and since I’ve been expanding my services, I thought why not?”

“Aphrodisiacs? That sounds like fun.”

Magnus nodded and picked up a bottle with lavender flower petals in it. Alec closed his eyes and inhaled the smell as Magnus stirred the flowers in. He heard the sound of Magnus’ magic and opened his eyes to see the bowl stirring itself. 

The warlock made his way over to the oven and checked on the cookies, bending over to look inside and giving Alec a good view of his backside. Alec groaned softly. Magnus was in a pair of his silk pajama pants, ones that hugged his butt quite well. “Magnus.”

Magnus stood back up and closed the oven again. “Yes?”

“This wasn’t just for customers, was it?”

Magnus chuckled. “It was, but it’s nice to see my work in action.”

Alec closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him tightly. He gave his boyfriend a kiss, running his hands down to Magnus’ bottom and lifting him up. Magnus’ legs immediately wrapped around the man’s waist and Alec carried him over to the counter, pushing things aside and setting Magnus onto it. 

They continued to kiss, Alec’s hands roaming over Magnus. The warlock pulled back for a moment, his eyes flickering between human and cat. “I thought you had a meeting tonight?”

“Cancelled,” Alec replied and dived back in for another kiss. He trailed his lips down Magnus’ neck, making Magnus moan. It was as he started to pull Magnus’ pants down that the timer for the cookies went off, interrupting them. 

Magnus laughed and hopped off the counter. “How about I go take care of that and you wait for me in the bedroom?”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He gave Magnus one last kiss and ran off towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.


End file.
